


Falling Home

by KinWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, Angst, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Gamzee Makara
Kudos: 3





	1. Falling

Mituna’s wings burned on the way down, searing flesh and feathers turned to ash, halo crumbling away as he falls. The voices of his brothers and sister grow more and more distant until he can't hear them at all. Tears streak his cheeks as he falls and he wonders, faintly, if this was really worth it. Was it worth it to fall for him? For his demon. 

He thinks back to Gamzee’s face and smiles slightly through the agonizing pain ripping through him and decides that yes, it was worth it to fall for him. There isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him. 

\---------------

On the ground, Gamzee is wandering around a gas station collecting snacks, eyes glazed and tinted red. He knows he smells like weed but can't really bring himself to care, he’s a demon for fucks sake, if he went to jail he could just leave. His mind drifts, thoughts of his angel surfacing. His little fucking miracle, Mituna.

He should grab some snacks for him, he was supposed to visit tonight he thought. Cheddar sun chips were his favourite so he definitely had to grab those. Maybe some microwave burritos too. What the hell was his favourite soda again, pineapple something. Fanta? Probably. He drops two in the cart and moves on to grab some faygo. 

Once thats been grabbed he checks out quickly and leaves, stepping out into the cool night air. Meteors streak across the sky in brilliant reds and oranges. Leaving trails of yellow and white behind them as they fall. 

“Little miracles motherfucker,” he says as he snaps a picture of the sky. Unknowing of the sorrow held in the colourful streaks of falling angels. 

\------------------

Its hours before Mituna hits the ground, leaving a crater the size of a small car. A pained groan escapes him as the gashes on his back, where his wings had been, scrape across the ground as he shifts. Trying to rise to his feet is agony and makes a scream tempt his throat. 

One thought echoed in his mind, he has to find Gamzee. He’ll be able to help, he’ll take care of him. 

Eventually, he manages to get to his feet and drags himself out of the crater. Breathing heavily through the pain that's lancing through his body. His footsteps are slow as he walks across the field he’d landed in. Every step aches and every breath burns through him. Once he makes it to the road he’ll know where he is. He just has to make it that far.


	2. Worried Reunion

It’s been weeks since he’s seen Mituna and worry eats away at his heart. Mind filled with all the horrible things that could’ve happened to his miracle. The one that stands out the most is, as always, the loudest. His mind screaming with “what if he fell because of you?” He’d never forgive himself if that happened. Never. 

A knock on the door to his apartment rips him from that downward spiral and he stands from his horizontal position on the couch. He feels sluggish as he walks across the room to tug open the door. 

Mituna looks up from looking at the floor, leaning heavily against the doorframe in blood stained, dirty clothes that hang from his startlingly slender frame. “G-gamzee? I...im sorry I missed our date.”

Gamzee chokes and darts forward to catch him as he passes out, legs giving out from beneath him. “Fuck. ‘Tuna the hell happened…”   
Gentle as he can he picks Mituna up and carries him inside, kicking the door shut behind them. Just as gently he lays him on the couch before beginning to peel the dirty clothes off of him. Discarding them into a pile on the floor to be taken care of later. 

Mitunas body is covered in gashes, bruises, and burns. His back looks the worst with two long, ragged cuts on either side of his spine. 

Cleanup seems to take forever, each swipe of the rag revealing more damage hidden beneath the dirt. Stitching all the wounds shut takes forever and everytime Mituna lets out a pained moan guilt claws at his throat. This is his fault. If he’d never gone pale for Mituna he wouldn’t be hurt. He wouldn’t have fallen. He wouldn’t be possibly bleeding out on his couch right now.

Fuck he needs him to be okay. He’ll give up weed, he’ll repent. Whatever it takes to get Mituna to survive he’ll do. No questions asked. No complaints nothing. As long as he gets to hold Mituna again, as long as he’d be okay.


	3. Wake Up

Days later Mituna stirs, a pained breath escaping him as he shifts on the couch. Gamzee is asleep on the floor, slumped against the edge of the couch and holding his hand. Tension drains out of Mituna upon seeing him, he’d made it. He hadn’t been sure through the spots in his memory. Gamzee would take care of him, he was sure of it. Poor guy looked exhausted though. Against his better judgment he decides to let the demon sleep, even though he has to pee really bad. Having a full bladder is weird he decides, he doesn’t like the pressure.   
Another shift and a hiss of breath has Gamzee stirring against his hip. A soft confused sound falling from paint smeared lips. Mituna gently cards a hand through his thick hair, “Hey it’s okay, I was just shifting a bit.”  
Gamzee nods and settles down before going tense and shooting up, shouting “You’re awake! It’s been days!”  
His eyes widen “D-days? Gamzee I’m so sorry, you must’ve been worried sick.”  
Gamzee shrugs and kisses his cheek softly, “I don’t mind. I’m just glad you’re okay, its a fucken miracle.”  
He smiles and shifts before stilling, looking a bit panicked. Gamzee frowns “What’s wrong?”  
“I uh- I just really need to pee.”  
The demon pauses before laughing and nods “Let get you to the bathroom then, up we get,” and helps Mituna to the bathroom.


	4. Domestic Bliss

A few weeks later Mituna is mostly healed and eating breakfast while Gamzee is off doing demon stuff. Mituna is softly humming as he cooks, eggs popping softly in the pan. The bacon is in the oven sizzling as it cooks. 

Gamzee teleports into the doorway and pauses, seeing Mituna standing over the stove in one of his shirts, no pants and stripped, mismatched socks on his feet. Gamzee’s heart throbs in his chest softly, the overwhelming feeling of love crashing into him full force. 

Crossing the kitchen quickly he wraps his arms around Mituna’s waist and pulls him close to his chest. “Hey little miracle.”

Mituna shrieks slightly and jumps gasping “O-oh! Gamzee you scared me!”

The demon in question gently presses a couple kisses to Mituna’s bare shoulder. “Apologies. You just looked so motherfuckin good standin’ there in my shirt I couldn’t motherfuckin resist.”

Mituna’s cheeks heat and he ducks his head shyly, even though he leans into Gamzee’s hold. A soft chuckle escapes the demon and he turns the stove off as he begins sucking a gentle mark into Mituna’s shoulder. 

The smaller man gasps softly and shivers, “I-Gamzee… what about breakfast?”

Gamzee hums “I’ll finish is after I get a taste of my miracle. Is that okay?”

A small nod and Mituna tips his head to give Gamzee more skin to mark.

The demon grins and bites his throat gently as he sucks a couple more marks before guiding Mituna to the couch. “Come here and let me love on you.” 

Mituna shivers and goes willingly, sprawling out on the couch as Gamzee directs him. The demon’s fingers quest out the crotch of his boxers and rub over his cock softly. ‘Tuna gasps and his hips arch into the touch eagerly before he blushes and looks away, hiding his face in a couch cushion.  
Gamzee smirks softly and kisses his hip gently “Oh I’m going to have fun with you~”

\-----------

An hour later finds Gamzee in the kitchen finishing the eggs and bacon while Mituna sits at the table watching. Gamzee’s hair is a wreck from Mituna running his hands through it and pulling at it when he was eating him out. His hips have fallen to cling to his hips, button undone because he was too lazy to snap it. Shirt forgotten in the living room, leaving the tattoos he has on display for Mituna to gaze at. Tracing the patterns with his gaze and watching the play of muscles under Gamzee’s skin as he moves. 

Gamzee turns abruptly after turning the stove off and hands Mituna a plate. “Here, you better eat up because I’m free the rest of the day and have plans for you.” With that said, Gamzee walks off upstairs leaving Mituna a blushing mess and scrambling to eat.


End file.
